death_classfandomcom-20200213-history
America Chavez (Utopian Parallel)
America Chavez, also known as Ms. America, was raised by her mothers, Amalia and Elena Chavez, in the Utopian Parallel, a dimension out of time and space and in the presence of the Demiurge. She inherited or absorbed some or all of her powers from the Demiurge's ambient magical presence. When America was approximately six-years-old, the Utopian Parallel was threatened by destruction. Her mothers heroically sacrificed themselves to seal the black holes pulling Utopia into the common Multiverse resulting in their particles being smeared across the Multiverse itself. Wanting to prove herself as a hero and knowing Utopia didn't require salvation, America ran away from her home and responsibilities, traveling through dimensions and becoming the superheroine Ms. America. Relatives *Madrimar (grandmother) *Amalia Chavez (mother, deceased) *Elena Chavez (mother, deceased *Loki Laufeyson (foster mother) *Nico Minoru (foster sister) Powers and Abilities Powers Ms. America is a Fuertona Starling with additional powers received on the Utopian Parallel due to its proximity to the Demiurge, and his ambient magical presence. Though the full extent of her powers have not been defined, she has demonstrated the following abilities: Self-Propelled Flight: Ms. America has the ability of self-propelled flight at superhuman speeds. Superhuman Speed: She can run and move at phenomenal speeds. Monica Rambeau was stunned at how fast she was moving even after transcending into her light form where everything stands still. Superhuman Strength: Ms. America has demonstrated incredible strength. She appears to easily tear large metal doors off of their hinges and nearly bested the Asgardian god Loki in a fight. Loki has commented that she could "throw tanks to the moon", though this is likely an exaggeration. *''Power Stomp:'' Ms. America can focus her internal power into her feed and legs in order to deliver an energized shockwave with a single step. This technique was shown to her by her grandmother. Invulnerability: Ms. America is bulletproof, flame retardant, superhumanly durable, and can survive in the vacuum of space unaided. Loki has referred to her as "a nearly indestructible superwoman". Star Portal Creation: Ms. America has the rare abilitiy to smash open star-shaped portals that enable her to traverse the Multiverse. She can use these offensively as spatial slicers, as well as access to the Starling Highway. *''Interdimensional Travel:'' She can use these gateways to travel between realities at will. *''Time Travel:'' While an unintended side-effect, Ms. America learned that she can also move about time unabated but needs some kind of focusing stimulus to do so. Energy Infusion: Individuals of the Parallel that Ms. America calls home are capable of harnessing their inherent power from within, using it to vastly augment their physical fighting ability by leaps and bounds. Hyper-Cosmic Awareness: Much like everyone else on the Ultimates team, Ms. America has metaphysical insight to the events of the Multiverse at large, being among the first to answer the call when reality had been caged. Through this, she also has an intuitive GPS of how to travel through time and space unimpeded while using her portals to get from place to place across the infinite dimensions. In-Betweener Facsimile (formerly): Ms. America was briefly imbued with the energy signature and aesthetic appearance of the In-Betweener to act as decoy and lure off Braak'nhud while the In-Betweener, Ultimate Nullifier, Angel, and Bohusk explored the In-Betweener's mind and the threat to the Multiverse. Abilities Bilingual: Ms. America is bilingual, speaking both fluent English and Spanish. Weaknesses La Légion: The demons that invaded Ms. America's ancestral home have the power to feed off of her race's energy, which leaves her weakened and dampens her abilities. Category:Individuals Category:Ultimates Category:Avengers West Coast Category:Teen Brigade Category:Young Avengers Category:A-Force (Earth-16191) Category:Hel-Rangers (Earth-15513) Category:Young Avengers (Earth-58163) Category:Ultimates (Earth-669) Category:Secret Warriors (Earth-TRN684) Category:Americans Category:Adventurers Category:Females Category:6'0" Category:165 lbs Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Tattoos Category:Fuertonas Category:Utopian Parallel Category:Born in the Utopian Parallel Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stomp Category:Invulnerability Category:Portal Creation Category:Spatial Slicing Category:Interdimensional Travel Category:Time Travel Category:Energy Harnessing Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Spanish (Language) Category:Mutates Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Homosexual Category:Sotomayor University